We wish to establish a Research Computing Core (RCC) to complement both the imaging core and to provide an underlying platform to support a seamless continuation of computation from the advanced technology and science provided from our partnering Pis, Drs. Hensch, Dulac and Lichtman. The Research Computing Core will pay special interest to the analysis and genomic/connectomic studies of imprinting within pan/albumin (PV)-positive GABAergic interneurons. Advanced tools for automated image segmentation of neurons, synapses, and genome wide informatics analysis will be developed in close collaboration within the imaging core led by Dr. Zhuang. These tools will also enhance and support the informatics analysis of genome studies from Dr. Dulac's team. In addition, significant information technology infrastructure will be provided to support multi-terabyte data sets resulting from Dr. Lichtman's laboratory studies.